conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Acts of the Grand Washingtonian Assembly/Chronological
1913 Companies Act of 1913 Repealed by the Companies Act of 1968 belaow. 1914 Currency Act of 1914 Establishes the Columbard as the Kingdom's official currency. Replaced the Washingtonian Dollar. Immigration and Status of Aliens Act of 1914 Income Tax and Revenue Act of 1914 Repealed by the Income Tax and Revenue Act of 1947 below. Public Safety Act of 1914 Repealed by the Law Enforcement Act of 1935. Grand Assembly Privileges Act of 1914 National Symbols Act of 1914 Replaces the former national flag and shield. Military Conscription Act of 1914 Invalidated by the Supreme Court, which was confirmed by the Constitutional Court in Hall vs. The Throne. 1915 Family Rights and Privileges Act of 1915 Repealed by the Family Act of 1976 below. Explosives Act of 1915 Repealed by the Weapons Act of 2001 below. National Education Act of 1915 Shipping Act of 1915 Repealed by the Shipping Act of 1956. North Island Act of 1915 Establishes the Province of North Island and its government. South Island Act of 1915 Establishes the Province of South Island and its government. Constitutional Amendment (Capital Designation) Act of 1915 Established Foundersville, NI as the capital of the Kingdom and entrenched the current Provinces in the Constitution. Local and Provincial Government Act of 1915 Census Bureau Act of 1915 Establishes the Washingtonian Census Bureau. Armed Forces Act of 1915 Establishes the King's Loyal Washingtonian Armed Forces. 1916 Practice of Law and Related Matters Act of 1916 Regulates the lawyers' profession in Washingtonia. Recognition of Marriage Officers Act of 1916 Repealed by the Marriage Act of 1959. 1917 Elections Act of 1917 1922 National Military Service Act of 1922 1929 Censorship Act of 1929 1932 Criminal Prosecutions Act of 1932 1933 Crimes Act of 1933 Establishes the Penal Code of Washingtonia. Disallows judicial presiding officers/jury members to abstain from voting "guilty" or "not guilty". Allows members of the public to try criminal cases. 1935 Law Enforcement Act of 1935 Establishes the King's Loyal Washingtonian Police Department. Firearms Act of 1935 Repealed by the Weapons Act of 2001 below. 1939 South Island Prisons Recognition Act of 1939 1940 Ratification of the Declaration of War (Großdeutsches Reich) Act of 1940 Repealed by the Declaration of Peace (Großdeutsches Reich) Act of 1945. Wartime Trade Act of 1940 Criminalizes trade with a state enemy. Provincial Courts Act of 1940 Establishes the Provincial Courts. 1941 University of King George Act of 1941 Establishes the University of King George. 1942 National Traffic Act of 1942 1944 Privatization of Prisons in North Island Act of 1944 1945 Declaration of Peace (Großdeutsches Reich) Act of 1945 Ends the war with Germany and Washingtonia's involvement in World War II. Constitutional Amendment (Grand Assembly Elections) Act of 1945 Established the current electoral scheme for the Grand Assembly. Further amended parts of the Elections Act of 1917. 1947 Censure of HRH Brandon I and Related Matters Act of 1947 Censure of the King following the Constitutional Crisis of 1946. Internal Security Act of 1947 Creates the State of Emergency Provisions (SEP). Establishes several intelligence and security organizations. Income Tax and Revenue Act of 1947 Finance Court Act of 1947 Establishes the Finance Court. 1949 Continuity of Government Act of 1949 Establishes the Executive Line of Succession (ELS). Entrenches procedures to be followed in the event of a catastrophic loss of government. 1954 Age of Legal Capacity Act of 1954 Establishes the "age of legal capacity" (age of majority/age of consent) at 16 years. 1956 Defamation and Personal Damage Act of 1956 Court of Appeals Act of 1956 Establishes the Court of Appeals. Shipping Act of 1956 Television Licenses Act of 1956 Repealed by the Television Licenses (Repeal) Act of 1996 below. 1957 Disease and Epidemic Prevention Act of 1957 Sexual Offenses (Crimes Act Amendment) Act of 1957 1959 Marriages Act of 1959 Consolidates and codifies preexisting custom, legislation and common law regarding matrimony. Statute of Limitations of 1959 Regulates prescription and the statute of limitations in Washingtonia. 1960 Term Limits Act of 1960 National Aviation Act of 1960 Franco Washingtonian Communities Act of 1960 Succession and Inheritance Act of 1960 1968 Companies Act of 1968 1973 Foundersville (Environmental Protection) Act of 1973 Created to disallow inconsistent structures to be built in certain parts of the capital city, most notably in the historical government district and near by Royal Palace. 1976 Family Act of 1976 Family Court Act of 1976 Establishes the Family Court. 1982 Asylum and Refuge Act of 1982 1983 Compensation of Judicial Presiding Officers Act of 1983 Nuclear Energy Regulation Act of 1983 1994 Miscellaneous Definitions Act of 1994 Government District Special Police Act of 1994 Establishes a police force under the authority of the Grand Assembly - the Government District Special Police (GDSP). 1996 Adoption Act of 1996 Television Licenses (Repeal) Act of 1996 2000 Employment Act of 2000 2001 Weapons Act of 2001 2004 Prevention of Sexual Offenses and Related Matters Act of 2004 2010 Security of Intelligence Act of 2010 Access to Certain Sensitive Information Act of 2010 Prohibition on Certain Speech Act of 2010 2013 Breaking the Poverty Cycle Act of 2013 Category:Law of Washingtonia